A Skylox Story
by Snivy27
Summary: This is my first story. This is a skylox friendship pairing story. Hope you enjoy! R&R Pairings: (friendship) SkyxDeadlox new group, dragons, and Pokemon. I don't own anything. But some people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic. This is different from most skylox stories (in my opinion!) This is a FRIENDSHIP shipping. Sky and Deadlox are friends- not boyfriends. Please read and review.**

**Thanks to my beta, who dealt with extensive grammar issues and wording, especially in this note...go torture her! :D**

**My beta is lupuscarmen13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylox, or anything else inside this fic. :D **

1

First Meeting

Huskymudkipz, ASFJerome, TrueMU, and Skydoseminecraft went camping (who were all 16 at the time). After an hour of walking and climbing up trees to see where they were they found a open area with a lake and a river (with no squids- they had checked) in the woods. TrueMU said, "Sky, Husky, can you two get the fire wood?"

Sky and Husky said at the same time, "Why can't you and Jerome get the wood?"

"Because you two set the tent on fire," said Jerome.

They walked into the woods.

-TIME SKIP-

They came back and set the wood on the ground, Husky went into the lake for a swim, and Sky began to walk back in to the woods when TrueMU yelled," Where are you going?!"

"I'm going for a walk," yelled back Sky.

-TIME SKIP-

On the way back to the camp Sky heard a hissing sound, but didn't care. He tripped on a wire and fell in a hole with TNT. It was a trap set by the squids to kill the Butter King! When the TNT was about to explode, a pair of ice-cold hands wrapped around his leg and pulled him behind a wall. He saw who saved him. It was a boy who was about 12 or 14- it was hard to tell. His eyes were dark crimson and the left one was covered by his dark brown hair. He wore a black and green head set on top and a white V-neck, beige pants, and black and purple shoes. His arms were extremely skinny and had such a thin chest that you could almost see his ribs.

"Thanks! If you didn't do that, I would be dead!" yelped Sky.

"Y... well..." whispered the boy.

"SKY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Jerome.

Sky turned away from the hole and yelled back, "I'm over here!"

When he turned back around, the boy was gone. After Jerome got Sky out of the hole they ran back to the camp. Sky didn't say a thing about the boy.

Sky went to sleep in his tent. In the morning, he was shocked to see who was next to Jerome. It was the boy who saved him!

Jerome said, "Guys I want you to meet a someone. Sky, can we add him to the group?"

Sky commented, "More the better, right?"

"His name is Deadlox," said Jerome.

Husky grabbed five wooden swords and gave each person a sword and said, "Good thing that we packed a spare. Now the game. How it will work is one of us is going to be the "squid" and try to tag us with the sword. So who wants to be it?"

Deadlox whispered, "I'll be it and this way you can see how good I'm with a sword."

"That is a good idea Deadlox. Hey, Deadlox, how old are you? We are all 16 but we don't know how old you are," said TrueMU.

"I'm 12 years old," whispered Deadlox.

"12, got it. So you count to 30 and try to find us," said Sky.

Deadlox started to count to 30 and everyone ran different ways. After Deadlox hit 30, he got up and ran. The first he found was Husky, then Jerome, and TrueMU. When he found Sky he was about to tag him out when he saw a squid with a bow and a arrow pointed at Sky's back. The squid shot the arrow. Deadlox hit the arrow and with a snap it was in half. Sky heard the snap and ran off. Deadlox look at the squid; it didn't run an was pointing an arrow at him. Deadlox grabbed the squid and pulled him on land.

He asked, "Why do you want to kill Sky?"

It yelled, "_KILL THE BUTTER KING!" _

In the river next to them, Kermit the frog was watching them. As he heard what the squid said, he swam fast to camp.

Once Deadlox killed the squid he washed the sword and ran after Sky, tagging him. They ran back to the camp and that Kermit was there telling the others what he had heard. As soon they saw Sky and Deadlox, Husky yelled, "Squid!"

"Sky! Deadlox is working for the squids," TrueMU yelled.

Deadlox looked at them in shock and tried to say that it not true. But as he about to protest it, Husky yelled, "Get out of here!"

As soon he said that, Deadlox ran off crying.

Sky yelled to Deadlox, "Wait! Come back!",but Deadlox was gone. The boy was running so fast it look like he was going at the speed of light. The lake exploded and an army of squid came out of it. A dark light came and cut the army in half.

A boy was were the light came from. He looked to be a child at the same age as Deadlox, wearing a black, sliver, and purple cloak and have brown hair and eyes. He pointed a sword and cast the same light from it, killing the rest of the squids. Then the boy asked, "Where is Deadlox?"

Sky told him what had happened and found out that Deadlox was not working for the squids and that the boy's name was Setosorcerer. They ran off in different ways to find Deadlox. When Seto and Sky ran into each other, they decided to go the same way and found Deadlox under a tree, his left hand covering his left eye, as if it hurt.

"Deadlox are you are right?" asked Seto in concern.

"Run," whispered Deadlox.

Seto know what is going to happen and yelled to Sky to, "Get away from Deadlox!"

"Why," ask Sky.

An evil light exploded around Deadlox, and Sky was thrown into a tree. Deadlox grew black and purple wings and a tail. His eyes turned purple and the green and his headgear had become purple.

Sky asked, "W-what happen to Deadlox?"

"It is not Deadlox now, Sky. It's Enderlox," said Seto solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

2

behind the the left eye

Deadlox's left eye keeps Enderlox asleep. When the left eye is in pain, Enderlox comes out. Only one person knew about Enderlox other than Deadlox, and that was Seto. Deadlox's family was all dead, and same was true of Seto's family.

Sky asked, "How can Deadlox be two people!?"

"Because Enderlox is Deadlox's evil side. This side is bloodthirsty and dangerous. Got it?" said Seto.

Seto pointed his sword to the sky and the black light came out again to tell that they found Deadlox. "DIE!" yelled Enderlox.

"KA!" yelled Seto.

Then Enderlox was cover in flame, he couldn't move his body. "That should hold him for some time." said Seto

Jerome, Husky, TrueMU, Kermit came running from different ways and saw Enderlox. "Don't ask question and help to keep Enderlox in one place, for me to put him back asleep." yelled Seto.

"Got it!" they all yelled.

Seto begin to say the spell to put Enderlox asleep. The others stop Enderlox from moving at the time. Seto said the last word and the spell hit Enderlox. He hit the ground and turn back to Deadlox. "That was Deadlox." whisper Husky.

"Yes. He is under a cruse that can't be stop." whisper Seto.

They help Deadlox back to the camp the whole time they didn't talk. One thing is going in there heads how can someone be like this. "We got to get back to base. Seto we are taking Deadlox back to train. Seto you can come to and train." Said Sky.

"If Deadlox go then I go to, and any was I'm the only who knows how to put Enderlox back to sleep." Said Seto.

"Then we got to get going." said Jerome.

-time skip-

At the base Deadlox was asleep in his room that Sky give to him. Seto's room is right next to Deadlox's room. He was out studying different spells and sword skills. Husky and Kermit was spying on some squids to see what they are planning. Sky was training with Jerome. Dawn was talking to TrueMU about the ancient dragon that are gone and how Enderlox's wings look like dragons wings. "Do you think that Enderlox is a dragon but in human form?" said Dawn.

"You may be right." whisper TrueMU.

"Why don't we ask Seto or Deadlox more about it. It may be easy to find more about Enderlox." said Dawn.

"If you are right then isn't Deadlox a dragon in human form?" whisper TrueMU.

"Right." Said Seto. Who was sitting on the table which he wasn't wasn't there a moment ago.

"H-how did you get there." yelp Dawn.

Seto pointed at him self and said, "Magi. If you want to talk then we should get everyone and I can tell everything that I know about Enderlox and about the cruse. I will see if Deadlox is up or not."

Dawn call Husky to tell them to come back to base. TrueMU went into the training room and nearly got hit by a arrow that was short by Mitch who's eyes were cover by a black rag. After TrueMU tell them that Seto is going to tell them all he know about Enderlox and about the cruse. Seto found Deadlox up and told him what going on. Deadlox try to get up but the spell and Enderlox is pushing his body at the breaking point. The last time Enderlox came he put Deadlox in a coma for a year, and the first time when they found out about Enderlox. He nearly killed Deadlox. Seto want to know what Deadlox knows about Enderlox. So everyone went into Deadlox's room and begin to talk. "Enderlox is one of the great dragon to be exact Enderlox the dark dragon the most evil one in all of them. The riders of each dragon knew this even Enderlox's rider. So they ask a family to keep him asleep forever. But the family wasn't Deadlox's. His great and thousands great grandfather or Mo wanted power and try to take the dark dragon for it his self, and the price cost his life. The cruse is that a boy in the family could get Enderlox but there last name have to say the same as Mo. So Deadlox name is the same as Mo. So that is how he got Enderlox." slowly said Seto.

"But the great dragons said to be dead. If Enderlox get out of Deadlox, then there no one to stop him." Whisper Sky.

"Don't exactly the dragon may be asleep in different place. The squids have some of the dragons." whisper Deadlox.

"We can't be sure that they have some of the dragons." yelp TrueMU.

Deadlox look at the ground sadly, as if he knew something that they don't. "Deadlox what are thinking." said Seto looking at Deadlox who was looking at the ground.

"I-i could hear there voices asking for help that they can't wake up and the squids are using there power to make more weapons to fight against the skyarmy. That the squids need Enderlox to make the most powerful weapon that was ever made. When Enderlox fell back to sleep I begin to hear the voice in my dream they need help. But they say I can use the power of Enderlox without him coming out." whisper Deadlox.

"You should lean how to hide your power better, because we feel the power coming from you with no trouble." yelled a man, who is in a all black suit and brown skin, eyes, and hair. A woman was next to him but with white hair, but look the same. Three years older than Sky. "Yin and Yang." yelp Seto.

Deadlox looked sacred and wanted to run. "Who is Yin and Yang?" ask Husky.

"That sad, that you didn't remember us. Deadlox and Seto." sadly said Yang.

"How can I forget the two who hurt Deadlox!" yelled Seto.

"What is going on?!" ask and yelled Sky.

"Sorry but I have to take Deadlox away from hear." Said Seto grabbing Deadlox arm and begin to speak the spell.

"Seto! I can fight!" Yelled Deadlox, which shock everyone because he never speak above a whisper.

"I will not let get away that easily!" yelled Yin, he grab Seto and Seto let go of Deadlox.

Seto finish the spell and he and Yin disappear. "That idiot he should have tell it was a trap." grower Yang.

"What is going on and who are you!" yelled Sky.

"Both Me and Yin work for the squids." Yang said happily, as she pointed here finger at them.

Deadlox some how got the energy to get up and kick Yang in the gut. They were all shock because the energy came from Enderlox. The green on the headgear was turning purple a little. Yin laugh as did a symbol with her hands and hit Deadlox in the gut. He grasp out, "Dammit."

"Night night." laugh Yang, and Deadlox head drop.

"Deadlox! What did you do to Deadlox?!" ask and yelled Sky.

"Don't ask silly question. He just asleep, and I be taking him now." Yang laugh evilly.

She and Deadlox disappear. A black circle came out of the air and Seto stumble in with dagger in his arm. "Seto!" they all yelled.

"I'm find but were is Deadlox?"

They told Seto what have happen, and he look sad that Deadlox got taking away.

-time skip-

Three weeks past Seto using all the finding spells that he knows. They finely found were Deadlox and head to the place. The group that went was Seto, Sky, TrueMU, Jerome, Husky, Dawn, and Mitch. They meet different group of people. There four in all They don't looked like they were with the squids. Sky ask, "Who are you? Are you with the squids?"

The black hair boy that is in the middle laugh, and said, "No we are not with the squids and we are not on your side."

"What do you mean?" ask Seto

"We are in the Dragon army!" yelled a white hair with red eyes girl. Her skin is tan like she live her whole life under the sun. the clothes she is wearing is a white cotton with white combat boots. The boy who spoke first have brown eyes and hair was braided, and it went down his back. The clothes he were is black combat boots, and pants. With white t-shirt. The other two was a boy and a girl. The only thing that you can see of the boy was his green eyes. The clothes of the boy was black and red and a zipper is were his eyes where. The girl have brown hair and hazel eyes. The clothes she is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket with no sleeves. With blue shorts, and black and pink combat boots. "I'm Touko." said the brown hair girl

"I'm Echo." said the white hair girl.

"I'm Cerberus, and that is Nova." Said the black hair boy as he pointed and the other.

"Cerberus, Echo, Nova code 30Y!" yelled Touko, and Echo pointed her staff yelled, "Ha-di!"

The wall was destroy, and then Echo pointed her staff and whisper a word that could not hear and Seto, Sky, TrueMU, Jerome, Husky, Dawn, and Mitch fell asleep.

DEADLOX P.O.V.

I open my eyes to see stone dragons. But I was in water, I was back in the lab. It was pitch white with two computer one with showing all the stats on me. The other one is a girl. As I turn in the water only to see the girl next to me in a tube of water. Her honey color hair was cut up to the tip of her ears, and her skin is the same color as mine. She is wearing a black sweat shirt, with gray pants. I thought no way that can't be Al. Yang say that she die. I heard a exposition and out the window I saw a boy and girl running around the dragons and then a black circle went around the dragons, and disappear. Two people run into the room and stop by the computers. The water begin to drain in each tube. I looked out the window again a saw Seto, Sky, TrueMU, Jerome, Husky, Dawn, and Mitch battling the squids. The water is all gone. And the door to my and the girl that looked like Al tube open. The girl catch the girl who fell out of the tube and say, "This is Al. Yin and Yang didn't want her to leave and lied to keep her here. As if they knew that you are going to escape."

"But she is going to be find?" ask Deadlox.

"She is going to be find, and tell sky that dragons are coming and they will need riders and the dragon army are not you ally. So good bye for now." Said the girl.

The boy took the girl and Al arms, then disappear. I looked at the tube that where Al was and then thought why can't I move my body. I turn my head and saw wire that is on my body. I heard foots steps running down the hallway and then Seto, Husky, and Mitch came into the rooms. "Deadlox!" they all yelled.

"I'm find." I whisper.

Mitch took his sword and cut the wires that were on my body. I fell and Seto was the one who catch me. I black out.

Three person P.O.V.

They all went back to base. It took some time to get all the wire off of Deadlox nerves Deadlox told them want Touko said once they told what they did in the 3 weeks that they did when he was gone. When Deadlox tell them about Al, Seto look happy and sad. "So they are not are ally but not the squids. So know we got two army to go at. But why will she tell you tell us about the dragons?" Said Dawn.

"She may think that some of us may be some of us have a dragon." said Seto.

"That may be it but we have to find them, and ask them." said Mitch.

"But if they want us dead then why did they make you fall asleep and not kill you. I couldn't fight them so they could have kill me." whisper Deadlox.

"So we will have to spit up and find them." said Sky.

"It may be harder than that." Whisper Deadlox.

-time skip-

After they made a team two they spit up to find dragon and dragon army. The teams are Deadlox/Seto, Sky/Dawn, Mitch/Jerome, and TrueMU/Husky. They went out in different way to find them better. Sky and Dawn found a baby dragon and Dawn fell in love with it and the baby dragon love Dawn. So they a partners, and Dawn call the dragon Icy after it breath ice at a random squid. Later sky found a gold baby dragon that with happy to be with him and Sky name it Gold because it like that name it will only listen to. Mitch meet a baby fire dragon that he name Ruby. Jerome meet a water dragon that he Aquamarine. Husky meet a baby earth dragon that he name Stone because the dragon like it. TrueMU meet a baby wind dragon that he name windy because it wont answer to ant other name. Seto and Deadlox got spit up when Deadlox walk in a cave and the entrant came apart and spit up."Deadlox are OK?" ask Seto.

"Yes I be find. I hear wind coming out of the other entrant I meet you there!" yelled Deadlox.

"OK, but be safe!" yelled Seto.

Seto have to go around the whole cave to get to the other end. Deadlox was running to the other. When he ran into Touko. He hit the ground hard when Touko pull out of not where a scythe to spot her fall. She grab a dagger and pointed a him and growls, "get up and pull out your weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dragon girl

"I don't want to fight you!" yelled Deadlox.

Who is right know is a fight with Touko who did want for him to get up a draw out his sword. She wont stop her scythe for a second at one point the blade stared on fire and nearly hit his left eye. Which nearly sent Enderlox out to play. He slash his sword down and cut Touko. She cry out "Why? Why did you side with the sky Devils?"

"Why did you just call the Skyarmy the sky Devils?" ask Deadlox, as he catch her.

She black out before she answer the question.

-time skip-

After Touko woke up she took Deadlox about the Dragon after she made him swear not to tell anyone from the Skyarmy. "Skyarmy come from the Batā family which are the leader of the Skyarmy. Know Sky is in changer of the Sky army. The first one how stared the army. To fight the squids. But the leader was not kind he told half of the to kill anyone who have a weird powers and not in the army. Half of the people where kill by that army. Then the group who were alive out spit in half by the squids. So that is why we don't side with the squids or you." said Touko, and give a book.

"But that happen 1,000 years ago." whisper Deadlox.

She got up and try to walk away. But fell, Deadlox grab her arm. "I'm going to help out of this place." whisper Deadlox, help her on her feet.

"You don't have to." whisper Touko.

They walk to to the exit. Seto was there at the end and try to ask what happen. But Touko push away Deadlox and walk away. But before she left. She yelled, "You should know that you just help the leader of the dragon army."

They looked at each other. "Deadlox I met a new friend his name is Claw." happily said Seto, who finish it by pointing it at a Chinese dragon.

Then hop on the dragon, and grab Deadlox arm and pull him up on the dragon. As soon as Deadlox got on it took off. It took tree hours to get back to base. On the way Seto told that on the way to the other exit he met Claw on the way and it a magic dragon so it like that he is a magi. So it work out perfectly. Once they got back they met all the baby dragons and told each story of how they met each dragon, and about Touko. "So she leader of the dragon army. I thought that Cerberus was the leader." said Sky.

"He act like it. But don't for get it was Touko who say code 30Y." whisper Deadlox.

"So there 30 codes in all?" ask Dawn.

"May be or there could be more of them." said Seto.

"Each of us have a dragon all but Deadlox." said TrueMU.

"Enderlox could be my dragon." whisper Deadlox.

"No way Enderlox is evil!" yelled Husky.

After that everyone got quite they heard some yelling. They spot Jerome, Mitch, and Kermit try to tackle someone small but him/her was to fast for them. Deadlox spot her. She have hair and eyes that look like fire. Her skin was tan, and she is wearing purple shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. She move super fast though, he is shock that his eye can see were she is. The girl rand into Deadlox they both hit the ground and Deadlox grab the girl before she has time to get away. She begin to cry into Deadlox chest. "What the mater, and what is your name?" ask Deadlox still holding on to her.

"I'm Kitsune, and I don't want to die." cry Kitsune.

Deadlox put one of his hands and whisper, "Don't you worry you wont die I make sure of that."

She was quite for some time. But her breathing got softer. Deadlox saw that she fell asleep her small hands grabbing on to his shirt. "She fell asleep." whisper Deadlox smiling.

They try to get her off so they could put her into a bed but she grab Deadlox's arm. After sometime they give up and Deadlox move to his room and got her off. As if she knew that Deadlox was putting her into a bed. Kitsune whisper in her sleep, "Good night."

Deadlox smile and sat down then close his eyes. Seto walk into Deadlox's room. To find that he fell asleep in a chair. Seto turn around then went to his room and fell asleep in his bed. Sky was talking to Jerome to find out how Kitsune out into the base. "I don't know not thing is destroy. But some how she got in." said Jerome.

"Got it. But not like something like this happen all the time. Everyone is going to find out. Even if they hurt her." whisper Sky.

"We can't let that happen. Deadlox like her it the first time that he smile. After Enderlox took over his body!" yelled Jerome.

"I know that! But if she get attack they may peg Deadlox as enemy!" yelled Sky.

They looked sadly at this and went into there rooms to sleep. Everyone had a hard time sleeping that night. In the morning Sky, Dawn, and Deadlox met up in the planing room. Kitsune s by Deadlox. So she was with them. They ask how she got into the base. But she woke up in the base and some people was yelling. She ran fast because she though they were going to kill her. "Sorry but we though you were a enemy." said Mitch putting his hand on his head.

"How old are you any ways?" ask Dawn

"I don't know how old I am." said Kitsune.

"How don't you know how old you are?" ask Deadlox.

Kitsune looked at the ground and begin to cry. Deadlox took her hand and she stop crying. Jerome came running in and yelp, "Seto and Claw is gone!"

"How can they be gone!?" ask Sky.

"I can help you find them." said Kitsune.

"You can do that?" ask Dawn.

"Yes." said Kitsune.

They went out side, and Kitsune begin to whisper to words to find them. A line made of fire begin to move one way, and Kitsune, Sky, Jerome, Deadlox, Dawn, and there dragon went running after the fire. After three hours they were walking in a tunnel network the fire got weaker as they got closer to Seto and Claw. They walk into a room, and found Seto and Claw asleep on the ground. "SETO!" they all yelled and the dragon hiss.

They ran up to Seto with Claw protecting him with his tail. The door they came in disappear. "Were is the Door!?" ask Jerome.

_"Humans are so weak." hiss a red demon.(there a red, blue, yellow, black, and white demon.)_

"Who are you?" ask Deadlox.

_"We a eaters. You friend and dragon are out of magic. Which is bad for the magi. The dragon is going to be find but I keep a close eye on the little magi he may die on you." hiss the black demon._

Kitsune move fast but the white demon hit her, and she hit the ground. The white demon pull a sword out of mid air and about to hit Kitsune with it when Deadlox block it with sword. The red demon went to battle Dawn, yellow to Sky, black Jerome, and blue battle all the baby dragon. Ice was covering the demon by Icy. But it was melting by Aquamarine. It took down Gold and Aquamarine. "Sorry that I haven't tell you guy the true about me yet. But I'm a demon. Kitsune means supernatural fox, but I do want to help you." said Kitsune, and she change into a fire fox and battle the blue demon.

After each Eater demon was destroy Kitsune said goodbye and she will help when they need it. She disappear into air, and fire went around all them. They were back in the base Mitch and Ruby nearly hit them, because it spook them. After they told them what happen and put Seto in the sick bay. His skin was really pale like a ghost was there. Husky came running in the meeting room were they were talking. "What is it Husky?" ask Sky.

"Someone want to talk to you." yelp Husky.

They run to the exit and saw Touko and Nova. "Hi, how are you?" ask Touko.

"What are you doing here?" ask Sky.

"Can't you tell? I'm here to talk and to see if you are taking care of your dragon." said Touko looking at Deadlox.

"So can we coming?" ask Nova.

"Fine..." said Sky.

They went to the meeting. "So you could clean you dragon scales more often." said Touko petting Gold.

"Why are you here?" ask Husky.

"Some of the kid are worry about your dragons. You magi is sick so give him this pill, and his dragon is going to leave for so time. Cause it need to meet its family to get it powers. That it. Deadlox you be the first to tame Enderlox and turn him good don't give up. It time to go Nova." said Touko getting up and Nova grab her arm and disappear.

"Were did they go?" ask Jerome.

"What did she mean about Deadlox turning Enderlox good?" ask Mitch.

"You know I still can hear you even when you can't see me." Said Enderlox, who make everyone jump, and Deadlox just looked at him with a glare.

"How and why are you here?" ask Deadlox

"I don't know and I not here if I am you wont be here talking. Right?" smiling Enderlox poking Deadlox but his finger disappear as it hit Deadlox body.

"So we can see you. But you can't hurt us." said Dawn.

"Yes. But I think Deadlox can tap in to my power." said Enderlox.

"So if Deadlox could do it then we could bet the squid army." said Seto

Enderlox legs went though Deadlox, and he whisper, "Dragon army were did I hear that."

"Enderlox I didn't know that you knew about the Dragon army," said Sky.

"Yes. The Dragon army...I heard the name before you meet them. Something about were you can find, and a monsters." said Enderlox with close eyes.

"You know where they are." whisper Deadlox.

"Pocket monsters...Pokemon...Do you know about Pokemon?" ask Enderlox.

"That professors are Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper." said Dawn.

"There's one more to not a exact Pokemon professor but help trainers from time to time, and that is Zero. He's the same age as Deadlox and Seto." comment Husky.

"Don't he look like a kid with white hair, green eyes, and Brown skin. Likes to wear Blue T-shirt, Black jeans and combat boots?" ask Jerome.

"Yes, I'm shock that you remember this" said Mitch.

"So we are go to the professor and finding out.

They all got up and Enderlox disappear. They went to Poke Land the place you go when you want to become a Pokemon trainer. They went and each professors was ready to give them a Pokemon. Each are ready.

(You guys can pick who will get which beginner Pokemon. So you guys pick the best one.)


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dragons army vs. sky army

The Pokemon pair were Deadlox/Snivy, Sky/Pikachu, Jerome/Bulbasaur, Mitch/ Squirtle, Husky/Eevee, Dawn/Tepig, TrueMU/Charmander, Seto/Chikorita. The first team were Deadlox, Seto, Sky, and Dawn. The second were Jerome, Mitch, Husky, TrueMU. The two group went off in different path. It was ten days since they got there Pokemon. Dawn Tepig turn into Pignite, She was shock, because she thought it fine evolution will be cute. "Wow...it's say in the pokedex that it's a Fire- Fighting- type." said Seto looking at the pokedex.

Cccrrraaassshh! They all turn around to see a demon breaking the cliff. Dawn was to close when the demon hit the cliff. "Dawn!" they yelled when Dawn begin to fall, and running to grab her arm. But they were to slow. Out of no were a black dog way more bigger than a normal dog, and Dawn landed on his back. It was that big. With Dawn on his back he bit the demon neck and, with a sicking noise the demon cry out, and dead blackness inclose around it. The big dog with dawn safely on his back climb back up the cliff. The dog got up, and was sitting looking at them, and it's eyes look like blood red, but sadness in it's eyes. It got up and ran straight to a bolder when blackness went around it, and disappear. They were quite for 3 minutes. "Was that a demon who save me?" ask Dawn.

"It looked like one, but it looked like a dog." said Sky.

"It can't be a hell hound. It's eyes shown that." said Seto.

"How do you know that?" ask Dawn.

"I'm a Magi, so I have to tell witch is and demon or a monster." comment Seto.

"That's right. Fjin the wind god nearly killed me when I...I thought I heard someone calling for help." said Deadlox looking at the ground. The sun was beginning to set. They didn't see how long they been walking, and with the demon. Seto and Dawn crash, and Sky and Deadlox were sitting and watching the fire. "Deadlox..." said Sky still looking at the fire.

"Yes?" ask Deadlox.

"Why do you think we meted, when the squids set the trap to kill me. I'm mean if you didn't get there right then. I would have die." said Sky looking at Deadlox.

Deadlox was thinking, and didn't see Enderlox begin to float around. Went he did see him, he jump, and Sky smile at that. "Enderlox what do you want?" ask Deadlox very quite.

"Hm? I thought I could fine were they are if I use the stars. Out here you could see them better. My guest that the Dragon army is one of the reason why." Said Enderlox looking up at the stars.

"Ok...zzz" Sky was being to said but fall asleep.

"Deadlox you should get to sleep." said Enderlox looking at him.

"I never thought I will be talking to you before." said Deadlox closing his eyes.

"Stay close to Sky went we enter a cave." Enderlox said looking at the stars.

"Why..." Deadlox fell asleep.

"Sleepy head." Enderlox said laughing.

Once everyone work up Enderlox told them to head to the cave up head. They ate and begin to walk to the cave, and once they got to the cave there were two routes. "Ok look like we have to split up. Me and Dawn, and Seto and Deadlox." said Sky.

"Um I was wounding if me and Dawn go on the same path, and Deadlox and Sky goes to the other one." finish Seto looking at Deadlox.

"Ok!" happily said Dawn.

She grab Seto arm and pull him to the path on the left. Sky shrug and begin to walk down the other path. After Sky and Deadlox the door came from disappear. "W-were did the door go?" ask Sky looking at were they came in.

If Deadlox could of have said anything, he would of said he said to get away from the missing door. But as he was about to say it blackness went around him and disappear. Sky jump as soon Deadlox disappear. Him begin to run from the new darkness that was grabbing at him leg. Before he new it he was sitting next next to Deadlox/Enderlox, because there were a black and green wings, and with haft of the green on the headset turned purple. Deadlox/Enderlox looked at him, and said "Sky...lets go." said Deadlox.

"Ok." said sky, as Deadlox grabbing his arm.

With a loud of flapping noise Sky and Deadlox was going up. Sky look around and stare at Deadlox's wings.

_**With Dawn and Seto**_

You think what happen with Sky and Deadlox is bad. Then Seto and Dawn have it good right? Nope not at all. The door was still there but the ground disappear. As they were falling They spotted a fire fox, right before they hit the ground the fox grab both of them, and went down a different path. Once the fox stop Dawn and Seto got off it. Once they did fire went around it a Kitsune was sitting on the ground smiling, and said to them, "Hey."

"Kitsune!?" Seto and Dawn said in shock.

"That's my name don't wear it out. It good to see you." happily sang Kitsune.

"Thanks for saving us." said Dawn giving a hug to Kitsune.

Seto looked around the room his skin was getting whiter, and Kitsune body disappear then reappear. Dawn jump at that. "Dark magic is in the air." whipper Seto.

"I have to g- mine haft bother is hear his name is C- I want you to give him this he—help—tell him it from-sitters." Kitsune disappear and reappear then give Dawn a necklace, and disappear.

"We have to go." said Seto, color returning to his skin a little bit.

Dawn nodded they begin to walk down long hall. It got so dark it was hard to see. Then they both slam into someone. Before Dawn and Seto hit the ground a hands grab Seto and Dawn. Dawn yelp went she saw his/her glowing red eyes. Then the eyes disappear. Seto whipper a world and fire was dancing in his hand. Dawn stare at the person, it is Cerberus. "YOU!" Dawn and Cerberus yelled at the same time.

"I can't deal with this now I have to..." Cerberus was saying in till a rumble noise came in font of them. Cerberus grab Seto arm and Dawn arm, then pull them into the a tunnel. Then put his finger to mouth, it was easy what he want them to do, be quite. A thing went past the tunnel, the end disappear. Cerberus skin went white, and he whipper, "Now I have to find Touko faster."

"You know what that thing is?!" ask Seto.

"If you want to know, you have to walk and talk." said Cerberus walking down the tunnel they were in. Dawn and Seto walked after Cerberus. "That is a Poyo. 3000 years old monster, lost to time it self. This is were its live. The very last level of a cave. Its hunt by sound only." said Cerberus speeding up.

"How do you know that if it's lost to time. There's no book on it." said Seto trying to keep up with Cerberus.

Cerberus stop looking back at Seto and Dawn. Then saw the necklace then shudder out, "W-where d-did you get that."

Dawn looked at the necklace then said, "I got from Kitsune."

"You know Kitsune?" ask Cerberus.

"Yes...are you Kitsune half bother?" ask Seto.

"Kitsune is a supernatural fox, mine half sitter. I'm a haft demon, that is how Kitsune and I are bother and sitter. Please don't tell anyone, cause no one knows about me begin and haft demon." said Cerberus.

"Ok we wont tell anyone, and hear Kitsune want you to have this." said Dawn taking off the necklace, and gave it to him. Then a loud scream in fount of them.

_**Back with Deadlox and Sky**_

Then heard a scream, and then begin to run fly to the tunnel with the scream. Once they got to the tunnel Deadlox's wings disappear. Then they begin to run down the tunnel. The smell of blood was the the first to hit them, and then then walked right into a pool of blood. They knew someone got hurt badly. They were walking down the tunnel a little bit faster. They ran right into a lit room, and saw Touko on the ground blood is coming out from a deep cut on her back. They walk straight to Touko, and leaned down closer to her. "She needs help Sky. If not she'll die." said Deadlox.

"Yeah...I wounder if the scream came from her?" ask Sky.

The got out bandages out and herbs, and begin to treat her's wounds.


End file.
